Falling Into Darkness
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: After being kidnapped by Dark Keroro and his lackeys Fuyuki is subject to an experiment that will change the lives of the Hinata family and the Keroro Platoon forever. Just what is Dark Keroro's ultimate goal? And what does this have to do with turning Fuyuki into a Keronian? Dark Keroro/Fuyuki and Keroro/Fuyuki (Species Swap, Brainwashing, Alien Culture/Biology, Psychic Powers)


Breathing as evenly as he could, ears strained for the smallest of noises, the young man felt the rope fall away from his legs. Vainly he tried to see through the cloth blindfold, uncertain where his silent captors were taking him. Either they were using some form of Telepathy or, more likely but far less exciting, they were using hand signs. Even as he felt fear settling over him he couldn't help the excitement that built in his chest. There was a very real possibility that he had been kidnapped by Aliens. Something nudged against his side and he recoiled. A deep throated chuckle was the first thing he had heard from his captors this entire time. "Stand, Pekoponjin. Our leader is eager to meet with you."

Slowly he put his legs beneath him and tried to rise. With his arms tied behind his back it was much harder that he'd thought. Nearly falling over he was steadied by one of his captors and smiled. "Thanks!" The voice next to him made a growling sound. "Don't thank me. If it were up to me you'd already be dead. Now get a move on." Feeling something digging into his back he wondered if it was some sort of laser gun, and how much damage it could do to his body. Deciding it was better to comply he took the first few tentative steps, trying not to falter or trip.

It took them quite a while to navigate the long echoing halls. Every time they came to a junction he would be forced to stop and turn his body before being allowed to walk again. 'They must be trying to make sure I can't remember my way back.' He thought to himself as he was told to stop and turn once more. Being forced to walk blindfolded had been difficult at first, and definitely disorienting, but over time he began to get used to it. It wasn't quite as dizzying as before.

Halted again he was snapped out of his musings. He waited for instruction on which way to move but none came. Opening his mouth to ask what was going on he winced at the sound of something heavy and metallic moving against more metal. Heart beating faster in his chest he felt a shove from behind and started to walk forward again at the behest of his captors. Counting his steps he reached thirty before he felt a sharp tug on his arms. "Kneel in the presence of our King." Shoved forward he landed hard on his knees and hissed in pain.

"We told you not to harm him unnecessarily. Go, before your presence infuriates us." A familiar voice reached his ears, loud in the empty space around him. Was this some sort of hall? Or maybe a cavern? The commanding voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once, the sound bouncing off the walls. But he could feel something, something with a powerful presence, coming toward him. Body trembling in fear he scrunched up his shoulders in an attempt to look smaller than he actually was, which was pretty small all things considered.

The sound of metal against metal rang through the room again and he winced, shrinking down further. "Do not be afraid, you are safe now. We would never harm you, our dear Fuyuki." Looking up in surprise, even though he couldn't actually see anything, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. If they had kidnapped him on purpose then he shouldn't be surprised they knew who he was. But being called 'dear' suddenly had him perplexed.

"We promise to take good care of you, our beloved." The voice darkened possessively and he flinched. It sounded so familiar yet no matter how he tried he just could not place the voice. Something gripped his shirt and pulled him forward. Startled he leaned down to try and catch himself. With his hands still bound he couldn't break his fall if he toppled over. But rather than spilling onto the floor his descent was stopped. A chuckle in front of him was the only warning he received as something warm and soft was pressed against his lips. A shiver ran down his spine and his face reddened in an embarrassed blush. He could only sit there, frozen in shock, as what could only be a second kiss was placed on his lips. This time even more insistent than before.

An explosion nearby knocked him and the other person to the ground. From where he lay he could hear the sounds of a very alien battle. The shriek of plasma sword against plasma sword, blaster fire which ignited more explosions, and the constant yelling above it all. Trembling he curled his body and attempted to try and get his arms free. Whatever was holding him was really strong. "Fuyuki-dono!" Suddenly hands were tugging at the knot on the blindfold and he flinched before recognizing the voice. "Gunso!" He smiled brightly. Of course his friends would come to save him! The blindfold finally slipped off and he blinked as bright light assaulted his eyes.

When his eyes finally began to adjust he looked up into Keroro's relieved face. "I'm so glad you're okay, Fuyuki-dono!" Tears sprang to is eyes as the green alien quickly started working on untying the rope keeping his arms trapped. "What's going on Gunso? Where am I?" Keroro made a frustrated sound and tugged harder at the rope. "I'll explain as soon as I get you untied." Said the Sergeant, his voice strained. Fuyuki turned his eyes to the half destroyed hall around him and he gaped in awe. The ceiling was big enough to hold two or three of Keroro's mechas all standing on top of one another. As the rope began to loosen Keroro huffed and wiped a hand across his brow. "You have been missing for two days, Natsumi-dono was furious when you didn't come home from school. She thought it was one of our invasion plans, she was so mean to me Fuyuki-dono!" Almost laughing at his whining tone Fuyuki looked back at him. "I'll ask Ne-chan to apologize when we get home. For now I just… Gunso?" Looking past his human counterpart the Sergeant had frozen in place, hands stilling as a look of real anger crossed his face. This startled Fuyuki. Keroro might get frustrated easily and have a temper tantrum but it was hard to get him truly angry. Like now. "You?" He practically spat. Whipping his head around it was immediately apparent who Keroro was talking about. Fuyuki's brows furrowed in confusion. "Dark-Gunso?"

Standing with his back straight, head held high, red cloak blowing behind him, was Dark Keroro. A clone of the Sergeant made by the third Kiruru that was created to be an ultimate invader. During his invasion he had taken control of the entire earth in only two minutes. But in the end he had chosen to stop the destruction of Kiruru himself after seeing the friendship between Keroro and Fuyuki. "Why did you kidnap Fuyuki?" Keroro demanded. "Yeah! Aren't we friends? All you had to do was ask me to come visit!" Fuyuki stated with certainty. Dark's eyes flicked to Fuyuki briefly before darting back to Keroro. The heat in his gaze made the teen pause, momentarily puzzled. "How dare you address us this way. You enter our domain and dare to demand answers?" An angry aura surrounded the inverted Keronian as he stabbed a finger in Keroro's direction, ready to fight.

Suddenly Giroro and Tamama converged on Fuyuki, standing in front of him with weapons drawn. Ready and willing to protect their friend with all they had. Dark let out a laugh that sent a shiver of fear down their collective spines. "You think you can stand against us?" He asked with faux levity. Snapping his fingers summoned Shivava and Doruru to his side, weapons primed and ready. "Deal with them." Instantly the two were speeding toward the small group. Cursing under his breath Giroro and Tamama led the new threat away from Fuyuki, worried he would get caught in the crossfire; leaving Keroro to confront the real enemy.

"Don't worry Fuyuki-dono. I'll save you!" Rushing toward Dark Keroro let out a fierce battle cry, attempting to put Dark on the back foot. But they were unevenly matched at best. "We are everything you were meant to be, and more." Dark snapped as he dodged Keroro's lunge and kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send the green alien flying. Getting to his feet Fuyuki screamed after the Sergeant, worry in every line of his body as he took a step toward the downed Sergeant, trying desperately to free his arms.

Jumping into the air Dark landed in front of him with a superior grin on his face. Reaching up he tugged Fuyuki down again before he sneered at the Sergeant. Keroro groaned as he rolled over and climbed slowly to his feet, glaring at Dark. "Hmph. You are no match for us." A self-satisfied smirk crossed Dark's face as he reached up to caress Fuyuki's cheek. The young Japanese boy flushed in embarrassment. Running a hand through his ebony locks Dark suddenly gripped it tightly, startling Fuyuki as he pulled him closer. "Just remember, Keroro. Since we are your Clone; this is all your fault." Pressing his mouth to the teen's he used the grip on his hair to hold him there. Really, he needn't have bothered. Fuyuki was so flustered and shocked that he wasn't even trying to get away. Sharp fangs pricked at delicate pink lips as the Keronian parted the human's lips and slipped his tongue inside.

Keroro's face paled in horror at this new development. It was like Dark had reached deep inside him and ripped the lid of his box of secrets, letting them all pour out into the light for everyone to judge. Realizing that he would love nothing more than to take Dark's place he blanched, his mouth dry and stomach clenching as bile rose in his throat. His tongue flickered out to wet bone dry lips, dark eyes darting around the room as if he was searching for a way to escape. "F-Fukyuki-dono! Don't listen to his lie! I wou-" Dark growled and stomped on the floor panel beneath his foot. A purple light zipped across the floor and stopped beneath Keroro. The Sergeant looked down at his feet just as a four foot wide circle opened to nothing but sky under him. For a moment he was suspended in the air and tried desperately to grab onto something before he plummeted like a stone. "GE-GEROOOooo!"

"Keroro!/Gunso-san!" The two yelled simultaneously. Hearing their Sergeant screaming as he fell toward the earth both Giroro and Tamama retreated through the hole in the ship, intent on saving their leader. Staring in disbelief Fuyuki tried to form words but was at a loss for what to say. Dark chuckled as he released the teen. "And now you are where you should be."

-Writer Notes-  
Thanks for sticking with me and reading the new and improved version of Into the Darkness. I currently have a cold but the next chapter should be up by the end of the month. We've been doing renovations on the apartment so everything is in constant flux. Once the work is done I'll have a lot more breathing space to get back to writing.

Let me know what you guys think! Leave me a comment. :)


End file.
